xtra wc
by tennisxdork
Summary: -ice cream for Just Lovely. sasuke's birthday is today and sakura has baked treats for him. she hopes he loves them as much as she does. AU


**HI THERE! (: i graduated not long ago. :D CLASS OF '10! HOLLA AT ME! which then leads to a string of boring summer days and me on facebook like freakin' 19479327 hours a week. :'D just a rough estimate. P: uno is so fucking addictin', but it lags on there. :( with a bundle of time i guess you're all very lucky then, yeah? ohh well here's another. hope you love it? :3 i had a little too much fun with this piece. also, i kinda bs-ed the middle parts, because i felt like i spent too much time on this fiction.  
**

**Title:** x-tra w.c.**  
Pairing:** sasusaku. :hearts:**  
Rating:** T [a bit of spice, i might add and lots of teasing]**  
Dedication: **To Ms. Just Lovely. I think you've reviewed like 100.0% of the time on my nejitenten fics or just my fics in general, so I hope this piece of sasusaku will suit your taste buds. Thanks girl! :D**  
Disclaimer:** IT WASN'T ME!

* * *

_-  
__d__**o**__n`__t__** s**__w__e__at _t_he _**t**echni**q**ue.  
-

She was baking again.

Slaving away at the oven, making a mess on the counter tops. Using forks, spoons, and sporks. See, today was a _special_ day. Even more special than her parent's anniversary―even _more_ important than her grandma's second-cousin-sister's-nephew's birthday, which is a cutie btw. He's like twelve. Nevertheless, today is thee Uchiha Sasuke's birthday. That's right girlfriend! July 23th. It's a **big**, like _huge_, deal. Sakura even circled the date on her calendar (Multiple times). She even took further to stay up at midnight, just so she could be the first one to say happy birthday  
…on his facebook page.

Oh, but wait for it, she got a response.

She received a ;). Yep, a flirtatious wink face.  
Talk about hittin' the prt scr button and saving it under _uchihaissmexy_.jpeg.

Sakura carelessly stirred her batter and daydreamed. She sighed quietly thinking about _him. Mmm, such a dreamboat_… *licks lips.

Dark messy hair w/ those cute bangs, those gorgeous deep black eyes, and oh, those kissable lips. _Oh, baby! _Boy, he must moisturize―a lot.

She cut her thoughts aside and looked at her batter.  
Blood red. Like his motorcycle.  
She'd like to ride with him.  
…or something along the lines of that. *shifty eyes.

Clapping her hands happily, she arranged the paper linings of cupcakes on the baking tin. Sakura poured the creamy consistent batter in the individual cupcake molds. Making sure the rich batter was dispersed evenly, she carefully filled each cupcake until they were apprx. even.

"These, look good already."

Popping them into the oven, she set it 375°._  
Oh yeah, red velvet yummy cupcakes!_

She went into the fridge and pulled out a bar of crm. cheese.

"Time for some whipped topping!"

Being precise, Sakura measured out:

2 c. of powdered snow sugar  
a tsp. of vanilla (real, please)  
& 5 tsp. of butter  
to add to the cream cheese.

Thoroughly mixing it together, she swiped her finger into the icing to give a taste.

yumz. *smiley face.

"Who said I can't bake. whattt? I am so pro. Watch out now pastry chefs."

She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and gazed around the kitchen.

"Oh shit, I should clean up a bit, heh."

Sakura wiped down her hands with some towels near the sink and took care of the dirtied-up dishes/utensils she used in the process of baking her 'delishicous' cupcakes. Taking some paper towels she cleaned up some of the spills she caused when she was daydreaming of Sasuke.

_Mmm...Sasuke._

She shook her head, "Must focus, a clean kitchen is a happy kitchen. Plus, his mother will not be happy with a mess in a kitchen. Uh-uh."

Working her magic, she cleaned the counter top spotless, she even took it up to extra notch and scrub the stove.

God, her mother would be so proud.

_-  
__s__h__**o**__w__s__to__**p**__p__er, you _a_re so _**h**ot_..._  
-

Sakura chilled out in his glamorous living room. She loved everything about that living room.

The drapes were golden with actually gold specks! The pillows were so soft, softer than her toilet paper. And the couches were to die for, even the little love seat was comfy. This living room had an entertainment system like no other: LCD television, a PS3, Gamecube, XBox 360, and a shelf full of games. _The only reason why he has those dark circles.  
_

Sakura wasn't an advocate for video games, but she tolerated one game, and that was―FFXIII. Ever since she realized he had Final Fantasy, she was already boarding on the S.S. Uchiha. Mmm-mmpf! Just imagine Capt. Uchiha, yes sir, yes _sir_!

Tossing herself down in the lush couch, she cuddled against some of the silky pillows. Life is so bomb right now!

She dozed off for a bit, enjoying the comfort. Psh, who wouldn't?

_DING!__  
_

She jumped up from her comfortable position and raced off to the kitchen, the squeaky clean kitchen.

_red velvet cupcakes are doneeee! yay! yay! yay!_

The air smelled wonderful, comparable to a real bakery shop. It was that good! Sakura hummed cheerily and removed the cupcakes from the oven, then set them to cool down.

_They're so cute. But not as cute as Uchiha...hehe._

Sakura looked at her watch: **3:35pm. **"Almost an hour before he comes home, plenty of time!"

While waiting ever so patiently for the red velvets, she got started on the next treat.

DARK CHOCO TRUFFLES! sayyy whuttt!

_He is so going to **love** me. Whoot!  
_

Stationing her ingredients, she started prepping the ganache [chocolate + heavy w.c.]:

8oz. semi-sweet chocolate (chopped)  
4oz. sexy dark chocolate (chopped)  
2/3 c. heavy crm.

Just to start; sounds good already!

She started heating up the heavy crm. in a sauce pan and karate-chopped the chocolate into little fine pieces. She smiled because it reminded her of the dark depth of his eyes. _These are going to be ahh-mazing! _After folding together the hot cream and the chocolate_, _she placed it in the refrigerator to chill and harden.

_An hour later...  
_

Cue in sexy birthday boy.

He doesn't know that she is at his house, yeah, just a _minor_ detail that wasn't established. Point blank, Sakura would never come into his house, uninvited. That's just rude, not to mention stalker-ish mode. Psh, she got into the handsome Uchiha's house with her own copy of his house key. Che, it's shiny. It's not what it looks like though. Sakura has been a visitor countless times at the Uchiha residence. She's practical buddy-buddy with his mother. Uchiha Mikoto. Sakura wished she had looks like his mother. _**Goodness, **_her beautiful features really rubbed off her son.  
Beautiful women + birthing babies = Seriously good-lookin' hotties.

aka Uchiha Sasuke. *breathless sigh.

Every time Sakura passed through the Uchiha doors, she swore his mother acts like she is her daughter. Mikoto would gossip crazy about her son, and Sakura thoroughly enjoyed every story she has shared so far. There was one about the time he had finished eating ice cream, and it dripped all over his quite little mouth. She even showed her the video tape. As much as she loved spending time with Sasuke's dear mother, she wished she could spend more time with him. He was always busy. Even though they're both in their twenties, and he's working so hard on the family business, Sakura was still curious about his love life, psh, with a face like his, girls' eyes will always wander and leave trails of drool behind his steps. Yeah, gross much?

He was a tease, a player, and a _womanizer, _but she knew she could easily play the cards as well as he did.

Sakura listened to the birthday boy's rattling at door and his seemingly light footsteps.

_Act casual. _She attempted to fix her hair and adjusted her bra.

_Always look good for your man, or soon-to-be man. Same diff._

Sasuke made his way to the kitchen; it's always instinct since he was a man whom had a good appetite. He obviously took quick notice of Sakura's presence in the kitchen. Her hair a bit tasseled and her hands working diligently. Sasuke's lip curved to a smirk. _This girl, doesn't seem to quit. I like it, very much.  
_

His obsidian eyes wandered to her oh-so-soft shoulders, then to her curve of her back, and of course to that cute little romp of hers. Heh, she looked as tempting as she could ever be.

She smiled at him so extra loving as she turned around from the sink, "Hi Sasuke, Happy Birthday."

He cut to the chase. "Care to explain, why you entered my house?"

"Oh c'mon, you know I have a key. Don't tell me you don't remember. Besides, I wanted to surprise you, birthday boy. And you're in for a little treat!"

_I bet I am. _*captivating smirk.

_-  
__**s**_o se**x**y_ it __**h**__urt__s__.  
__-_

Sasuke watched as she moved from the refrigerator to the sink then back to working on her treats. Her body was a treat in itself. He didn't have anything to complain about actually, as long as he was treated like a king, he approved...very much.

Sakura pulled the chilled ganache from the fridge, and placed a baking sheet w/ parchment paper lined on top.

"So Sasuke, how was your day?" *cute tone in voice.

He went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, "Fairly well, no one was being difficult today."

He sipped some water and went around to Sakura's position. His hands moved to her neck, gently massaging her.

She bit back a moan.

"You should take a break," his whispered into her ear.

_Oh so hott, must...not...give...in._

Sakura tried so hard not to kiss those lips right then and there, so she just continued scooping her ganache mixture, being oblivious to his sexiness. Sasuke purposely moved closer to her body just to distract her from her baking. He caught her blushing more as he rested his chin on her left shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She hoped that whatever words came out of her mouth formed a complete sentence.

He spoke in a smooth voice, "Nothing, just watching. Can't I watch?" Shivers. His hands moved down to settle around her petite waist and his lips pressed against her bare shoulder. Sakura already decided that this was by far the best day evah! Plus his cologne smelled so good. *blushing overload.

_Somebody turn up the AC!_

"Of course, b-but I'm almost done, Sasuke. You should rest a bit."

He loosen his tie, and messed his hair a bit. "Anything for the lady."

Once he backed away from her body, she felt relieved and focused more on what she was doing. "Wait, before you go do you want to try a bite of my red velvet cupcake?" *little smirk.

His eyebrows rose and he rested his hands against the granite. She fetched the cupcakes that were sitting next to the coffee maker. "There's really good."

She took one in her hands and bite into, not forgetting to add little noises of pleasure.

All Sasuke could do stare.

...and wish that cupcake was him.

Sakura hummed and licked the frosting.

He smirked and ran a hand through his locks. _Ladies love it when I do that._ He saw her glup.

"Maybe later, when you're done with the chocolates," and with that he stalked off to the living room.

Sakura's eyes followed him and she nearly dropped her unfinished cupcake. Hurriedly wiping her mouth clean, she finally worked on her truffles and completed them.

Taking the tray to harden in the fridge for the final time, she then, cleaned the scooper in the sink and slouched against the counter top, fanning herself with her hand.

"I really need some water," she whispered to herself and then added, "with lots of ice."

-  
s_ay __**a**__h-__a__h-__**a**__h-__a__h-__**a**__hh!_  
-

Sakura put the finishing touches to the truffles by sprinkling a bit of cocoa powder on the top. She also made sure to mix some w.c. in a small dish to balance the bitterness of the decadents.

She plated the desserts nicely and called out for him, "They're done now."

He showed up from the living room and smiled. _Finally._

She played with the ends of her hairs and _  
_

"Care to feed me one of your decadents? _Sa-ku-ra?_"

_He is such a tease, but very hott! Shoot, I can't complain!_

Sakura set aside her spoon and opened the freezer to remove a tray of her specially made dark chocolate truffles. To die for! Delicately, she peeled one away and sauntered her way to the Uchiha on the other side of the countertop.

"Open wide, Sasuke," her glossy pink lips turned him on. He couldn't disobey.

He opened his mouth to take a bite of the small morsel. She gave him look, insisting on his approval for her hard work. His kept a straight poker face. Sakura almost twitched. _Why is he so hard to read?_

She waited a few moments. "Well?"

"Not bad," he said. *self-happy dancing.

She smiled, but seriously she was way ecstatic inside. "See I don't make bad desserts."

"You're right, you make awful desserts."

"Hmph, no I don't, you liked it. I can tell by your eyes." *signature pouty lip. _Hah, shows him._

Sasuke lips lifted to a perfect smirk. He tucked a strand of her carnation hair from her pretty face and titled her chin upwards to meet his mesmerizing eyes.

"Your eyes say a lot as well…"

Sakura blushed and smiled slowly.

_wobby knees, insides gushing, so incredibly handsome_… *self-squeal.

"For the effort you shown, you deserve an incentive." His voice, like butter.

_oh, honey. you can say that a million times!_

He towered over her and inched closer…  
and closer, and closer.

She felt a creamy substance on her lips and opened her emerald irises.

It was w.c. on her lips. *self-disappointed/shoulder sag.

The Uchiha tasted the excess whipped cream from his finger (did someone say irresistibly tortuous?) and chuckled at her expression. Wide-eyed, confused, and ultra pouty. Real cute, though.

He half smiled. "A creator should always try their own creation."

She licked her lips slowly and she let out a satisfying sigh. Sasuke noted of her actions and inwardly growled. _Seductive now, are we? _Sakura lowered her lashes and played on a smile, "But it's your birthday, Sasuke. You should enjoy it more."

Sasuke softly brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. He did always know how to swoon the ladies, and oh she was swooning so badly.

She tried to fight back her blush, but nope, she couldn't resist that Uchiha charm. _Damn, that charm of his, got my stomach in knots._

"It wasn't bad at all Sakura. Maybe you should bake more often." He absentmindedly trailed his eyes down her figure. _  
Just that apron on, nothing else would suit just fine._

She grinned, "It was nothing, I just wanted to make something that stood up the Uchiha standards. I mean, I know you hate sweets, but maybe if _I_ made it, you'd changed your mind."

Haruno definitely changed his mind, but he wouldn't tell her. He enjoyed teasing his pink princess way too much.

"I wouldn't miss the opportunity of tasting _your_ treats, you went through a lot of trouble to please me."

Sakura laughed softly and inched forward to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt. _That's right, I'm about to press your buttons._

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. I'm just returning the favor, of course, you deserve a little pleasure on your palate," she bit her lip and continued, "I mean you're devilishly handsome, cute, and extremely suave, I can't _resist_ a person like you." *bats eyelashes.

She leaned forward and placed her head on his chest.

Bait, line, and sinker. Whut-whut? **Dat's right**.

"Sakura, you know you're _my_ sweet cherry blossom. You don't disappoint when it comes to my appetite. Ah, but it seems like you forgot the rule of desserts."

She looked up at him with a puzzled look. Sakura recouped back to a calm expression.

"What do you mean, by that Sasuke?"

He lips formed a perfect curve.

"Desserts are considered sweeter

*ohshitface.

Sasuke aggressively covered his mouth over hers and she moaned―numerous times that same night.

Definitely calls for a facebook status update.

_-  
__l__e__**t'**__s _g_e__t it __**o**__**n**__._  
-

* * *

mmm, saucy. totally not the style i write, but it was fun. XD  
tons of underlying innuendo. definitely not sure if that last sentence made sense. -_-

who's excited for the last airbender? down with twitlight. :D

_references to the songs:_  
1. Eric B. & Rakim – Don't Sweat the Technique.**  
2.** AJ Rafael – Showstopper._  
3._ Right Said Fred – I'm Too Sexy.  
4. Trey Songz – Say Ah.**  
5.** Marvin Gaye – Let's Get It On. (It was either Marvin Gaye or Trey Songz…birthday shhhh! ;D but i already got him on my list)

**tennisxdork(:**  
**PLH + heavy on the w.c.**


End file.
